Missing You
by Winterhalt
Summary: Scarlett visits the grave of her best friend. Sometimes, girls just need to talk! This is to be used as a spin off to Spiderwebs. Future story in progress. You can read Spiderwebs by adjusting your filter to the Mature Rating!


Missing You

I miss you, my friend.

I miss your laugh, the way you never held it in. so loud and strong when you were amused over something.

I miss your smile. It was so amazing; it transformed your face into a thing of unequivocal beauty. The cute way your nose would scrunch up, with its spattering of freckles you could never completely hide

I miss your courage; you were fearless on the battlefield. Always the first to charge in to save a fallen comrade. Never a moment's hesitation, with bullets singing all around you, in to the fray you dove.

You were little, but by God you had spunk.

And brains, quite simply you were one of the most intelligent people I have ever known.

And you had more balls than most men twice your size.

Most of all I miss the company, the girl talks. The quiet support you always managed to give.

You knew all of my secrets, my friend. And you took each and every dirty one with you to the beyond.

Who do I trust now?

Where do I turn when life gets to be too much, when I need that rock in the storm?

O, God…..

Dash is a total mess; he's drinking every day, trying to find you somewhere in the bottom of those damn glasses of Whiskey.

He has a new fire in his eyes, and Allie It scares the Hell out of me. He is wreck less now. He runs in, heedless of the danger. Almost like he is seeking death.

He isn't the same without you. He is broken, and none of us know how to put him back together again.

Conrad stays close to him, as much as he can. He tries to watch over him.

Between Conrad and Wayne, it's like a changing of the guard.

Wayne's very concerned about his mental state. Courtney told me this morning that he thinks Dash needs to go talk to Psych-out.

She misses you to ya know. I found her sitting on your bed yesterday. Holding onto that old raggedy teddy bear of yours, crying.

We all cry over you. Conrad, Hawk, Me, Wayne. Yes he cried so hard at your funeral, hard to believe isn't it? Never thought I would ever see anything that would bring Sneeden to his knees the way you did.

Poor Ship Wreck!

He loved you, you know that right?

I mean really truly loved you.

After we got the news he was inconsolable. For all his charm and bluster, Hector really has a heart of gold.

And he thought you hung the moon.

I have to tell you about the funeral, Girl you should have seen the looks on the faces of the team when Destro showed up!

I thought we were going to have an all out war right then and there.

They were all shocked to learn he was your uncle.

And he didn't give a damn if anyone liked it or not that he was there.

I have never seen such sadness displayed by the enemy. He spent some time alone with you before the ceremony.

Not even Dash was allowed in with him and you. There was a whole brigade of his Grenadiers there to insure it. Dash didn't put up much of a fuss though. He gave him his time with you; I guess he figured its y. what you would have wanted.

And The Baroness was there to. I guess she came as moral support for old Metal Head. She spoke with Dash for a few moments, I do not know what was said, but it looked like she actually comforted him. Strange isn't it. Other than that she stayed back and out of sight. I was surprised, never thought that maniacal Witch could be so respectful.

I don't know what the future holds in store for the team. Cobra Commander has gone underground. The Red Shadows are pursuing us relentlessly.

I promise you this, my friend, if I ever get the chance, Della will pay for your death. I make this solemn vow to you, I will make her pay!

Well I have to go for know, Snakes is waiting for me. I will return again soon, I promise you!

Bending over, placing her coins on Allison Burnett- Faireborn's tombstone, Shanna O'Hara touched her forehead to the top of the marble rock. Paying her silent tribute to her most dearest of friends. She stood, straightening her skirt. And walked slowly away, past the rows and rows of identical markers.

As she left the gate she turned and stared at the vastness that was Arlington and smiled, somewhere out there her warrior friend was throwing a javelin, saving the day!

Scarlett touched her two fingers to her lips, then held them high, her goodbye to the friends she must now leave behind.


End file.
